


Teeth Must Show

by Ozymanreis



Series: Tumblr Drabbles [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because asking him on a date would be too easy, Bets, M/M, Smile, Tricky Jim, consulting boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 14:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1691558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could've just asked me on a date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teeth Must Show

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #14: Smile

Sitting at a café outside Bart's, Sherlock waits for blood analysis results with a book on medieval torture devices. He'd also been drinking a cup of tea, but about five seconds ago it had been commandeered by an unexpected table guest.  
"I wish you'd smile more." Moriarty comments as he sits down, swiping up Sherlock's mug, "Mmm. Still warm." He takes a sip.  
Sherlock pretends not to notice, so Jim keeps talking, "And not smile like you do for those ninnies to comfort them, and pretend you relate to them. I mean like a real smile. Like you do whenever you've got a particularly good case."  
"You like it when your enemies are happy?" Sherlock says, still focused on his book, using it to hide the corners of his mouth, slowly forcing themselves upward.  
"Only when it concerns my favorite nemesis."  
"I'm your favorite? I'm flattered."  
"You already knew you were, just as I'm yours."  
"Whether or not that's true, I don't generally show emotions on my face. Gives too much away. People might talk." Sherlock feigns shock and horror.  
"But I'm special." Jim muses, then announces, "I bet I could get you to smile in less than forty-eight hours."  
"What are the stakes?" Sherlock lowers his book carefully, finally managing to beat own his burgeoning facial expressions.  
"Oh ho! This is about to get interesting."  
"Only if you're up for it." He shrugs.  
"Certainly. Loser takes the victor to dinner."  
Sherlock rolls his eyes, "You could've just asked me on a date."  
"You got to admit it's more fun this way."  
"Fine." Sherlock raises the book again, "Timer starts now."  
"Mmm does that pretty smirk you're sporting count?"  
"Obviously not. Besides, it's got to be a proper smile. Teeth must show."  
Moriarty tents his hands for a moment, then gets up, "Well, nice talking to you, dear. But now I must go strategize. See you for dinner tomorrow."  
Jim winks as he waltzes out. Sherlock is suddenly very certain he'll lose.  
Going back to his book, he doesn't seem to mind.

 

* * *

 

Twelve hours later, Sherlock is startled awake by his phone. Fumbling around for it in the dark, he can see it's a text from Lestrade:

**String of murders. No discernible pattern, but I thought you might want to take a crack at it before we call them separate events. -GL**

Sherlock's face lights up. Immediately, he gets a second text.

**Victory! See you at 8. Wear something revealing. -JM**


End file.
